


(only the dead have seen) the end of war.

by C_isforweirdness



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanmix, R plus L equals J
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 16:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3215159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_isforweirdness/pseuds/C_isforweirdness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh, all that I know is there's nothing here to run from,<br/>'cause here, everybody here's got somebody to lean on.</p><p>(Or, a Rhaegar/Lyanna fanmix)</p>
            </blockquote>





	(only the dead have seen) the end of war.

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are then. This right here is something that I’ve had unfinished for what I think is little more than a year. But last week I had a couple days without internet connection and well… that did wonders for my productivity, ahem.
> 
> Anyway, this right here covers my basic headcanon for Rhaegar and Lyanna. I’m a huge supporter of R+L=J although in my mind they were never really in love but instead saw in each other an opportunity to fulfill their biggest desires (i.e. Rhaegar’s fixation with ‘the prophecy’ and Lyanna’s desperate need of freedom). That is to say, I do think they were fond of each other, and that each managed to love the other to some extent, they just weren’t _in_ love. Their contentment lasted until the Mad King brutally murdered Lord Rickard and Brandon and Lyanna wanted out but Rhaegar didn’t let her leave, holding her hostage and gaining all her hatred. I do believe he would have been remorseful of causing Lyanna (and well, everybody else) such pain but saw it all as a necessary ill. And after that… Well, we all know how this story ends.

 [Listen here.](http://8tracks.com/cisforweirdness/only-the-dead-have-seen-the-end-of-war)

 

**Blue lips** \- _Regina Spektor_

He took a step but then felt tired,  
he said 'I'll rest a little while',  
but when he tried to walk again he wasn't a child,  
(...)  
He stumbled into faith and thought,  
God this is all there is?  
The pictures in his mind arose, and began to breed;  
and no one saw and no one heard,  
they just follow the lead.

  


**Paradise** \- _Coldplay_

When she was just a girl, she expected the world  
but it flew away from her reach  
so she ran away in her sleep,  
and dream of para-para-paradise,  
para-para-paradise.  
(...)  
In the night, the stormy night she closed her eyes,  
In the night, the stormy night away she flied.

 

**Don't Panic** \- _Coldplay_

Bones sinking like stones,  
all that we've fought for; homes,  
places we've grown all of us are done for.  
and we live in a beautiful world,  
yeah we do, yeah we do,  
we live in a beautiful world.  
(...)  
Oh, all that I know there's nothing here to run from  
'cause here, everybody here's got somebody to lean on.

 

**This Place was a Shelter** \- _Ólafur Arnalds_  
{Instrumental}

 

**The Wolves (act i & ii)** \- _Bon Iver_

Someday my pain, someday my pain  
will mark you,  
harness your blame, harness your blame  
and walk through.  
(...)  
Solace my game, solace my game  
it stars you,  
swing wide your crane, swing wide your crane  
and run me through.

 

**A Rush of Blood to the Head** \- _Coldplay_

He said I'm gonna buy this place and see it go,  
stand here beside my baby watch the orange glow  
some'll laugh and some just sit and cry;  
you just sit down there and you wonder why,  
so I'm gonna buy a gun and start a war,  
if you can tell me something worth fighting for,  
and I'm gonna buy this place, that's what I said;  
blame it upon a rush of blood to the head.

 

**We (Too)** **Shall Rest** \- _Ólafur Arnalds_  
{Instrumental}

 

[Bonus Track]  
 **Broken Crown** \- _Mumford & Sons_

So crawl on my belly 'til the sun goes down  
I'll never wear your broken crown  
I took the road and I fucked it all away  
In this twilight how dare you speak of grace.

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright for the image of Jon gazing beyond the wall goes to capsofthrones on tumblr. The rest were edited by me, credit if use. Also, english is not my first language, if you see any mistakes please let me know so I can fix it :3)
> 
> And thanks for watching/listening ;D Feedback is always welcome.


End file.
